When I Fall
by Gonah H. Inaraku
Summary: A Songfic of Duo and Heero by the music 'when I fall' by Barenaked Ladies


When I Fall

I do not own Gundam wing or 'When I Fall' by Bare Naked Ladies. This fiction involves them, incase you haven't noticed. This is a Yaoi fic (aren't they all?) it is 1+2 and that's it. I would love some reviews on this since I edited it, god, it sucked so bad before.

**I look straight in the window, try not to look below  
Pretend I'm not up here, try counting sheep.**

Duo looks out into space, down at the spinning Earth, he gets a thoughtful look for a moment. Something appears in the window reflection. The camera focuses onto the image in the window, Heero.  
**But the sheep seem to shower off this office tower  
Nine-point-eight straight down I can't stop my knees**

The perfect soldier walks behind the God of Death and starts to say something. Duo nearly knocks him over as he jumps in surprise, Heero catches him and pushes him back to his feet, their eyes meet for a moment and then they both look away quickly, so that the other will not notice their blush, and start talking about their next mission.  
** I wish I could fly  
From this building  
From this wall**

We see the Gundams, all of them standing stock still as they overlook a battle ground. They start to turn to leave when a shot rings out, and a blinding flash of light shoots through the air, right toward the Deathsythe. Everything goes white.  
** And if I should try  
Would you catch me if I fall?**

When it comes back to the scene, we see Duo open his bright violet eyes, he looks through the screen to a sheet of metal right in front of his Gundam, and the camera goes through the sheet and pans out so that we see that it is the Wing Zero standing in front of the black gundam. A gapping hole gauged into it from the blast.  
** My hands clench the squeegee, my secular rosary  
Hang onto your wallet, hang onto your rings**

Duo cries out, noticing that it was a direct shot, that the cockpit was hit. He reaches out the Gundams arms and catches Heero, shaking his head violently, he yells out Heero's name, telling him to answer his call.  
** Can't look below me, or something'll throw me  
Curse at the wind storms that October brings**

Trowa and Wufei go off to find whoever tried to shoot them. Quatre maneuvers his Gundam toward the two boys, he asks if Heero is okay, how badly was he hurt. Duo can't stop crying long enough to tell him. The tears in his eyes sparkle and are the last lights you can see as the screen fades out.  
** I look in the boardroom; a modern pharaoh's tomb  
I'd gladly swap places, if they care to dive  
They're lined at the window, peer down into limbo  
They're frightened of jumping in case they survive**

When the scene fades back in, we see the Gundam crew sitting in the sterile white waiting room of a hospital. Duo is a wreck, his eyes are bloodshot from crying, and his skin is pale and shadowed with worry. They look up in unison as a doctor walks in, no emotion of hope or despair may be read on his face. He points a stoic finger at Duo and motions for the pilot to come with him  
** I wish I could step from this scaffold  
Onto soft green pastures, shopping malls, or bed**  
Heero is lying on the pure white bed, there are bandages all over his body, some of them have blood starting to soak through them. A monitor ominously beeps in rhythm with Heero's heart. Duo nearly turns away, unable to stand how weak and vulnerable the perfect soldier looks lying on that hospital bed, IVs and tubes sticking out of anywhere they could put them. The doctor looks at his clip board and says something indiscernible and leaves quietly.

**With my family and my pastor and my grandfather who's  
Dead  
**Duo looks at Heero for a moment, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He nearly jumps to Heero in a hug, he holds the soldier close, saying his name and praying to a God who he had thought he had stopped believing gin long ago not to take away his Heero. Anything but his Heero. Images flit past the screen, of the nun and Father who saved him in the beginning. Of his family that he had never met. Of all those that he had loved that had died because of him. "Not again, not again, please." He begged in a sobbing voice.  
** I wish I could fly  
From this building  
From This Wall  
And If I should try  
Would you catch me if I fall?  
**We see Duo from the back, his sobs racking his entire body. Two arms snake weakly around his waist and squeeze him tight.  
** Look straight in the mirror, watch it come clearer  
I look like a painter, behind all the grease  
**Duo looks up from his despair, he looks at Heero in surprise. His violet orbs are met by a Prussian blue one, the perfect soldier smirks and says weakly, "You didn't think I'd die that easily did you?" a finger from an unbandaged hand reaches up and wipes away a tear that threatened to fall from Duo's cheek.

**But painting's creating, and I'm just erasing  
A crystal clear canvas is my masterpiece  
**Shock and astonishment and pure love pass across Duo's face. Finally the meld into a tearful happy smile from the God of Death and he hugs Heero all the tighter, he begins laughing and crying and jabbering about how he thought he would never see Heero again.

**I wish I could fly  
From this building  
From This Wall  
And If I should try  
Would you catch me if I fall?  
**Heero puts his finger on Duo's tender lips, signaling silence. The Shinigami tilts his head to the side in confusion. Heero merely shakes his head and pulls his Duo in for a long and passionate kiss. The camera focuses away from them and pans to the other three Gundam pilots standing in the doorway, all of them holding a proud look on there faces as they watch the two profess their love, the doctor looks down at his clip board where we see: Patient looks fine, will make a complete recovery and live a long happy life.

**When I fall…**

**When I fall…**

**Fall…**

As the last notes fade into the background, we see Duo looking out at the void of space again, a small grin playing on his face. Yet again Heero walks into the room, unnoticed by the daydreaming God of Death. He sneaks up to Duo, making sure not to make a sound, when he gets to the other pilot, he hugs him warmly. Duo nearly jumps and falls again, but this time he is held up by his love. He smiles and tilts his head back to catch a kiss from his Perfect Soldier.  
**Owari**


End file.
